


puppy

by sicklysinner



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: ??? Sorta, Bottom Togami Byakuya, Butt Plugs, Edging, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Puppy Play, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, horny af, i still have no fucking clue how to tag, makoto is a big dick bottom type beat, service top makoto, this is not good, uh horny brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklysinner/pseuds/sicklysinner
Summary: Byakuya was away for a conference and his stupid puppy misses him :3aka Makoto just jerks off in front of a camera and sends it to his sleeping boyfriend lmao-december. 28, 2020
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	puppy

**Author's Note:**

> KANSKSNSKMSKSMSKSM this is not good lol i wrote this in like 2-3 hours bc brrrrrr horny naegami brain ion fucking know :/ anyways uh have this ig :} i was contemplating on like orphaning this or like anonymously posting it or whatever but im kinda proud of this lol but like it also sucks compared to all of the other gross shit ive anonymously posted lmao

"hey r u up ?" read the text message lighting up Togami’s phone screen. The owner of said phone was in fact not up due to the time difference between the two boys; Byakuya was at a conference in Paris while Makoto was still at home in Japan.

Makoto was aware of the major time difference but he wanted to make sure that his boyfriend really was asleep before attempting to proceed with his ordeal.

With the confirmation coming in the form of no reply he proceeds with the next step of his plan. He was planning on surprising byakuya with something... special to tide him over the stress of his trip and he had just the perfect idea.

The brunet had recently purchased a pair of puppy dog ears that matched the color of hair, a purchase that stemmed from his boyfriends slip up during one of their intimate evenings. An oh fuck, pup, you feel so good worms its way into makotos thoughts making his face warm and pink as he buckles on his collar and leash trying desperately not to get too horny before the fun has even started.

After putting on all of his puppy paraphernalia, Makoto makes his way to his study and places his phone on his desk against a pile of books for support and leans back onto his chair. He turns on his phone's front camera and triple checks to see if the angle is correct, making sure his whole face, torso and pelvis was in frame.

Makoto was already straining against his jeans due to his previous imaginings regarding the aforementioned intimate night with his boyfriend so he quickly pressed start on his recording to commence the night's activities.

He settles back onto his chair after pressing start and throws a quick glance directly at the lens of the camera. Two hands rake up and down his clothed chest before he brings a hand up to his neck and slowly starts unbuttoning his white dress shirt, revealing more and more skin at a snail's pace until he reaches the intersection of his shirt tucked into his jeans.

With his midsection now exposed, his nipples perk up as a response to the cold air of the room. He brings his hand back up to start toying with a bud, his mouth falling open in a soft o due to the stimulation. Not soon after, he brings his other hand to play with the opposite nipple, mirroring the actions of the other.

He could feel his cock twitch against the fabric of his jeans with every twist and pull of his soft and sensitive buds. He was getting embarrassingly worked up by just playing with his tits. He brings a hand down in between his thighs and softly palms at the rapidly growing bulge. He moans a little at the relief and bucks up into his hand at the contact.

He continues rubbing at his erection, digging his thumb at his head as an attempt at getting more pleasure, his pants getting damper by each passing second. He teases himself like this for a couple more minutes, hips desperately bucking for more stimulation and nipples puffy and blushed from all the play.

Makoto was already in bliss from all of the foreplay but he wasn't satisfied with just teasing, he was getting really desperate to just get on and start the real fun. He looked up at the camera again, his mouth agape and drooling and eyes misty.

"ah puppy wants to touch himself properly so badly," he says breathlessly, hands continuing their ministrations "puppy wants you to see how desperate and horny puppy really is..." the hand teasing his chest slides down to his belt buckle and makes quick work of unbuckling his pants and dragging the clothing down his legs leaving him only in briefs. His dick was dripping so much precum from all of the foreplay and he was sure the camera could see the wet stain in front of his briefs from his arousal. He pulls his briefs and top off too and leaves himself bare, save for his collar and leash, in front of the camera.

His thick cock was straining against his tummy, a painfully brick red color contrasting with the slight tan of his skin. A blue cockring at the base of his dick being the obvious cause of the state the brunet was in.

He takes his wet cock in his hand and strokes it slowly. "can you see how wet you've made me, master? I miss you so much. I wish you were the one playing with me like this...``Makoto says with a pout, as he gradually picks up the speed.

Little whimpers and moans mixes with the slick wet sound of makoto getting himself off, an occasional loud moan caused by him rubbing the sensitive head of his cock against his palm. Makoto lets his mind wander back to the thought of the night that inspired his plan: Byakuya beneath him with his golden hair tousled and damp with sweat. Mouth falling open around a moan as makoto places a well aimed thrust at the taller's prostate. Byakuya wraps his long limbs around his lovers' shoulders and pulls him into a kiss as the brunet continues to pound into the tight heat pressing all around his dick. He had been desperately chasing his high after being edged the whole evening, cock painfully sensitive from the whole ordeal. So he fucks into Byakuya like a desperate drooling mutt, thrusting his hips with no restraint, chasing the release he so desperately craves. Byakuya is so blissed out at being on the receiving end of this desperation that he slips up and calls Makoto his good little pup. 

Makoto feeling lightheaded at the memory goes at it until he feels himself getting close, in which he abruptly pulls his hand away and lets out a loud whimper at the loss, his hips bucking pathetically against the air.

With his mind still hazy, he puts two fingers into his mouth, lazily laving at the limbs and coating them in slick saliva. He makes lewd faces at the camera and makes sure he can see himself dripping drool and making his fingers slick and shiny. He then brings the hand down and slowly starts to prod at his entrance, stretching himself out for the next event of the night.

After he makes sure he's stretched properly he repositions himself so that his back was now facing the camera. He positions the backrest between his legs and lets his socked feet touch the floor, he then reaches between his legs to fix his dick into a position wherein it was pushed back against his balls and visible to the camera. He grabs an object off screen and makes sure not to show it until he's fully lubed it up with his mouth.

It was a vibrating plug that had a black silicone tail attached to it. makoto had purchased it with the rest of the puppy stuff thinking it would complete the look he was going for.

He pushed the plug into his tight rim and moaned as he was stretched around the toy, trying to adjust to the initial sensation of being filled up. "oh master your puppy feels so full" Makoto whines. To help ease the stretch he fucks the toy in and out of sensitive hole, the camera capturing the way the plug settles comfortably into Makoto's ass. He takes the remote in his hand and sets it to the first setting. Makoto jolted at the sudden sensation, arching his back and landing back at the chairs backrest. He grinds his hips a little at the stimulation, the movement making his tail wag like a puppy excited to see its owner. He raises the vibrations a couple more levels and his cock spurts precum as the plug vibrated harder against his sensitive prostate.

Makoto had put the plug on a setting that was weak enough so he wouldn't cum but strong enough to make his mind feel like mush. Makoto gripped at his chair and grinded his hips. He couldn't get much friction in this position but the torturously delicious way the plug was prodding against the most sensitive part of him made his cock throb.

He brings a hand down behind him and pulls off the restraint pressing down against the base of his cock. The lack of the cockring heightened his sensitivity to the vibrations inside him and he mewls against the wet fabric of the chair as he starts to play with his neglected cock.

He twists his wrist in a way that mimics polishing, his palm rolling over his cock head over and over again. The sensation drives Makoto wild, his achingly hard cock being pleasured from its most sensitive spot and the plug pressed up against the soft gland inside him was enough to make his cock start spurting thick ropes of cum.

"fuck ah master, your stupid mutt is cumming!" he moans out pathetically.

The pleasure from his orgasm makes him feel like he's drowning in intense euphoria as he lets out a half scream half moan at the intoxicating satisfaction. He continues to twitch at the aftershock of his orgasm, the hand stroking his cock slowing to let him ride out the waves of pleasure.

But he isn't done yet, the plug was still vibrating deep inside him keeping his cock hard and unbelievably sensitive. He repositions himself on wobbly legs so that he's facing the camera again and the sight that meets the camera is one to behold.

Makoto's bottom half of his face was covered in drool, his ears were a-skewed atop his mess of hair, his eyes still misty and glazed over with lust.

He sits back down onto his chair covered in his own mess and lets out a whimper feeling the plug get pushed further into him as he sat. He places a hand around his dick again and whimpers at the pleasure. He ups the vibrations on the plug, and starts to jerk himself off again. His dick is so sensitive from just cumming but Makoto knows that this is what Byakuya would want.

He repeats the polishing motion around the tip of his cock again, the action smooth and languid thanks to the slippery slick mess covering his cock. The sensation however made him feel like his skin was on fire, his poor body was so overstimulated from the whole thing that he was bordering on pleasure and pain.

The scene was lewd, Makoto's head was lolled off to the side with his tongue out and drooling because his mouth was just unable to do anything but moan pathetically against his own hand. He was sitting in a puddle of his own fluids, cum painting the black fabric of the chair white. His dick was red with sensitivity. The leash and collar combo stood proud against his flushed skin.

Makoto can feel his second orgasm approaching quickly so he switches out his polishing for stroking. "puppy is so close, master... puppy is going to cum again!! ahh puppy wishes he was fucking master so that master can feel good too!!" He said between pants. His actions grow faster and more erratic, hips thrusting in time with his stroking and consequently fucking himself back onto his plug making the boy even more delirious with pleasure.

He strokes his dick faster and faster and his moans grow louder and louder until he stutterfucks into his fist and sprays pale watery cum against his own torso. He turns off the vibrator and lays there for a moment, panting heavily as he lets his second orgasm wash over him, twitching against his seat every other second due to the intensity of his climax.

After calming down, he reaches down and slowly pulls the plug out, whimpering softly when the thickest part of the plug tugs at his rim. "did master enjoy watching his puppy play with himself?" He says as he stares at the camera with hooded eyes. "puppy made such a big mess thinking about master..." He shows his dirty hand to the camera and brings it to his mouth to clean it, lazily lapping up the evidence of his arousal.

He smiles at the camera before finally ending the recording and sending it to his slumbering boyfriend with the caption "i miss u :3". he cleans himself up and goes to bed satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said this was bad but like... LOL i might write a byakuya kinda version of this bc i already have an idea (catboy byakuya :3 and like idk he just fingers himself until he cums or sumn idk) but i just dk how to execute it and im not motivated enough to make it like actually good. also if u wanna rewrite this PLEASE go ahead this work is so bad.  
> okay swag i hope yall have a good day after reading this piece of dookie :3


End file.
